


a little edge

by verity



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's clear to everyone who's in control here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little edge

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, it's rdf's fault. <3

the first time I touch his skin, I touch his wrist. hard, smooth, cool as marble.

but then he takes my hand and I feel it, the way his skin warms to my touch.

 

I don't even know why I like it, at first, kissing him. he always pulls back, saying, "bella, too much," not even breathing hard, like a normal person would do. like a person. but I'm breathing, gasping into the breach.

I like pushing him to the edge.

I like a little edge, I guess.

 

"as if you could outrun me," he said, "as if you could fight me off."

but I look at him, the way he turns away from me on the days I bleed, turns the other way when he inhales to speak, and I wonder, why would I run?

 

maybe it's not normal, to feel like this, I don't know. it's not like I can talk about edward - really - with jessica or angela, or even alice. not like this.

he bought this bed just for me, and I press him into it, my knees pinning his thighs together, his mouth yielding under mine. I push his hands away, up, against the curling iron of the headboard, and he sighs into my ear, "bella," and I hear the echo of _no, no, we can't_ , and I say, sweetly, "please."

and he does what I want, he always does. trembles when I straddle his waist, slide down on top of him, run my fingers down his outstretched arms, stroke their soft inside planes, kiss his neck, exhale into his ear. "touch me," I say, and he does.

his hands drift slowly downward over the cool sheets, over me, cup my ass, and then I bite his neck and he says, "stop-"

and I do, I sit back and he pulls away guiltily.

I always stop when he asks. but not until then.

 

"I want you to marry me," he says, "isabella marie swan," on his knees before me.

and yeah, it takes my breath away.


End file.
